Last days of Game Land
by Agent BM
Summary: Takes place before and during my story 'Fall of Game land'. What was it like as game land fell, how did the citizens react? What went wrong with this once thriving world?
1. The crisis begins

**I don't own WIR, or any of the characters who inhabit game land. If you don't know what that is there's info on my profile. I'm posting here because none of my oc's appear in this very long and there's not enough wir characters for it to be in the main archive, but i wanted to do this. this coincides with another story of mine, fall of gameland, check that out sometime if you're interested. Not expecting many reviews or readers but i wanted to do this for the hell of it. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

 _Game land, a living, breathing world full of characters from many different video games and the occasional movie. Created many years ago by Vanellope Von Schweetz to get rid of excess game characters that were staying in her castle, where did these other game characters come from? There once was another game land, created by one of Vanellope's enemies, a chocolate rabbit name Bonbon. But with the help of her family they defeated him and the other game land was destroyed, and a new one was made to accommodate the old ones citizens. Game land was split up with many different islands and societies, there were pirates and ponies, stormtroopers to animals, Transformers and even in game land no one was different from one another, no one was too weird. Game land was a world that kept growing, adding new citizens and islands to support life, but that was all about to change. As the game grew older, it became susceptible to viruses and glitches, people stopped regenerating, food becoming scarce, chaos everywhere, all in a matter of a few weeks. Our story begins when the crisis began, at a car crash near the beach._

(Day 1)

It was a sunny day in game land, all was normal, well normal as game land would consider normal. The police were handling a car crash victim by the beach, he was hurt pretty badly, losing a lot of blood

"You're gonna be alright you hear me?" asked a paramedic

Police officer Dick Tracy was investigating the crash and talking to witnesses

"Seems like another drunken driver by the looks of it. Have a tow truck tow this car into impound" said Tracy

"Yes sir"

"I need a coffee" said Tracy as he got back into his car and drove back to the station

(1 hour later)

Tracy was at his desk filling out paperwork on the car crash and talking to his wife on the phone

"Yes Tess, i'll be home tonight i promise, just got a couple more things to do and i'll head home. Hang on sweetie i gotta call you back i got another call"

He switched to his other call

"Tracy here"

"Detective tracy, you better get down here, we have an emergency"

(Hospital)

"The patient, he died and he's not regenerating" said Dr. Mario

"How can that be, everyone in this game can regenerate, no matter where we are" said Tracy confused

Dr. Mario showed Tracy the patient, he was dead, the nurses attempts at revival were doing nothing.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Tracy

"We are not sure, but other fatal patients have died and not regenerated" said Dr Mario worried

"Well we need to keep this to ourselves and the police, we can't have the public knowing just yet" said Tracy

It wasn't long til the secret got out that citizens weren't regenerating. It caused a massive panic among the populace, but that wasn't the worst of it. News spread quickly from farmers on Farming island that food stopped growing, the soil was becoming too bad to grow anything, the islands started to go crazy. In an attempt to keep order calm, citizens were moved onto game lands main land, the military would keep order while the police and doctors tended to wounded. Food would be distributed evenly and grew on the main land until a better solution could be found

(day 5)

Officer Tracy was talking to the new officers from the other islands. He was in charge of making sure that they kept the streets safe and help with distributing supplies to the citizens

"Ok, lets see here, officers Deebs and Nails from cool world"

"Yep that's us" said a spider, Nails

He was with a cartoon looking human

"Pleasure to meet you, good luck out there, head to the streets" said Tracy

He went to the next pair of officers

"Judy Hopps and Nick wilde"

"Reporting for duty sir" said Judy, a rabbit

"You 2 are shorter than i expected, Zootopia island, game, Disney Infinity. Don't see many people from that game around here" said Tracy

"We were programmed in a few months ago, this is our first time off the island" said Nick, a fox

"Well it says you're 2 of the best, i'm sure you know what to do" said Tracy

The 2 went to a cop car and drove off

"Hey nick, you don't think game land will fall, do you?" asked Judy

"No, why do you ask?" asked Nick curiously

"On the boat ride here, i heard some stormtroopers say the game is doomed and that it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose" said Judy

"Carrots, you don't worry about that stuff. Even if that happens, i hear there's this place called Sugar rush that's willing to take us in, all we need to do is find a way to it" said Nick

Judy hit the breaks

"Sugar rush? That place is a myth, it's not real" said Judy

"Says who?" asked Nick

"Says me, a whole world made of candy, yeah right, game land created us" said Judy

"But who created game land, the ruler of sugar rush did. And how do you explain the sugar rush kids that pop in from time to time?" asked Nick

"There's no proof they exist on the record base. Lets just move on shall we, we're supposed to be patrolling, keeping people from getting hurt" said Judy


	2. Zombies in Game Land

(Day 5)

Sonic the hedgehog was running away from his friend Amy Rose, who was once again trying to force him to love her and go on a date with her

"Leave me alone Amy" said Sonic

"But i love you sonic, you will be mine" said Amy

"Why do you think i'm always running away from you?" asked Sonic

"You will be mine sonic" said Amy

It was then that Amy got run over by a car, causing sonic to stop dead in his tracks and turn around and face her. Amy lied face down in the road, blood pouring out of her body. Sonic was both relieved and scared, he saw a cop car

"Hey stop, officers help, my friend was run over" shouted Sonic

The cop car stopped and officers Hopps and Wilde stepped out and questioned sonic

"It's going to be alright sir, can you tell us what happened?" asked Judy as she took out a notepad and a pen

"I was running away from my friend, she was being her crazy usual self as usual, when this driver just showed up out of nowhere and ran over her" said Sonic

"Ooh, that's gruesome, we better get a cleanup crew here" said Nick

"I'm sorry for your loss" said Judy

Amy's body started moving, the 3 noticed

"Amy?" asked Sonic

"Miss Rose, are you alright?" asked Judy

Amy started to growl, she looked towards the 3, her green eyes were a faded color, her face a mess. She stood up and started walking towards them. Sonic ran away while Judy backed up

"Miss Rose there's something wrong with-

Amy growled at Judy and reached for her, but Nick grabbed a pistol from his belt and shot her 3 times, 1 hitting her head. Amy fell dead on the ground.

"What the hell just happened, she just got up and-

"She's a zombie" said Nick

"There's never been a zombie in game land why is this happening now?" asked Judy scared

Citizens living in the area heard the commotion and went to the scene, they were not happy

"You killed her, you killed that little girl, what sort of asshole shoots a little girl?" asked someone angrily

"Wait we can explain she was-

"What'd she ever do to you?" asked another angry citizen

The citizens started shouting threats at the 2 cops. It was when they started throwing bottles at them did they retreat to their car. Judy pulled her walkie talkie and contacted the station

"We need a clean up crew by the old neighborhood, a little girl was run over, she turned into a zombie and-

"Did you say a zombie?"

"Chief bogo? When did you arrive?" asked Judy

"Just this morning, what do you mean a zombie?" asked Bogo

"She got up and threatened us and Nick shot her. We need a clean up crew, be careful, the citizens are pretty angry" said Judy

the citizens started hitting the car, smashing the back windows with baseball bats

"Drive carrots, drive" shouted Nick scared

Judy slammed her foot on the gas pedal and drove away

(Police station)

"First day on the job in the big city, and everyone hates me" said Judy

"They don't hate you, they hate the entire police force" said Nails

"People threatened you too?" asked Tracy

Nails showed his butt, it was smoking

"What happened to-

"Don't ask, it was painful" said Nails

"Zombies in game land, as if the situation here couldn't get any worse, if only we had a way to call Luke in sugar rush" said tracy

"Again with this sugar rush, it doesn't exist" said Judy

"Oh you'll see it, that's if we live long enough to get through this disaster" said Tracy "With the public becoming restless, i believe it's best we break out the riot gear"

"Riot gear? Detective Tracy, do you really think we'll get to that point?" asked Judy concerned

"With officers being threatened i believe it's important to protect them. New uniforms will be distributed in the morning, you all go home, get some rest. Things are going to get worse out there, i know it" said Tracy


	3. Church Massacre

(day 6)

The next day the police officers in game land were issued new uniforms to wear for their protection, body armor, gas masks equipped at their sides, shields, helmets with face shield, batons, and a bright green and orange vest with the words 'Game Land Police Department' written on the back. Officer Judy Hopps was driving around on patrol when she noticed something near a church downtown.

There her partner Nick, a few cops, and some military soldiers were waiting outside, all equipped with machine guns, loading fresh magazines of ammo into them. Judy pulled over

"Nick, what's going on?" asked Judy

"We have been tasked with something i know you won't like, that's why you weren't invited" said Nick

"You told me you were out getting coffee" said Judy

"I was, then i got sent here" said Nick

"Well, what's going on?" asked Judy

"Father Davis has issued a meeting for anyone who wished to come, he's offering salvation to anyone who can fit in the seats. We're here to help him. Judy please go you won't like this" said Nick

Judy went inside the church and stood near the doors, the seats were full of different game characters and citizens, heroes and villains, princesses and ponies. An old bearded man stood at the front talking to everyone, this was Father Davis

"I am sorry for all the trouble you all are experiencing in Game Land. As you all know our world is doomed to destroy itself. But i have a solution, i have found salvation for all of you. May god forgive us for the evils Game Land has experienced, our endless battles with The Empire, The First Order, Separatists, the Autobots and Decepticons, Smokers and everyone of our villain citizens. Again, I am sorry this has all happened to you" said Father Davis

Everyone shed a few tears as Father Davis walked near the left side of the church

"NOW!" shouted Davis

He ducked onto the ground and the cops and soldiers bursted in, firing onto the crowd. There was screaming as the citizens all died in that church, some tried to run but were riddled with bullets before they could get very far. Judy could only watch in horror at the scene, blood, blood blood everywhere, it was awful. Within a minute every man, woman, and child was dead, the church full of blood and dead bodies. Father Davis stood up and was approached by an angry Judy

"Father Davis how could you let this happen? You call this salvation for everyone?" asked Judy angrily

"I saved these people, saved them from this terrible fate. Game Land is doomed to fall, it will destroy itself. All these people, their suffering is over" said Father Davis

"You let them kill children, how can you live with yourself?" asked Judy

"I know what you're thinking, you're probably wondering whether to arrest me or not right now for what i've done. No, there will be no arrests. I will die soon"

He snatched Judy's pistol and held it at her face

"I'm sorry officer, May god and the royal family of sugar rush have mercy on my soul" said Father Davis

"Please, don't do anything bad here" said Judy

"Too late, I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!"

He pointed the gun in his mouth and shot himself. Judy looked in horror at the scene and fell to her knees. Nick grabbed the gun and Judy and took her to their car. He was shedding some tears, obviously feeling guilty of what was going on.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" said Nick sadly

Judy was speechless at the sight. Ever since she was programmed into the game she just wanted things to be right and happy, she never thought life in Game Land would turn bad like this. Nick drove away from the church while Judy looked out the window towards the sky, a large purple spaceship was flying over the city, and it was heading out to sea


	4. Decepticons Mission

The situation in game land was getting much worse as supplies grew low, there just wasn't enough supplies to care for game land's huge population of characters. Looting and riots were common now, mass murders and executions took place, anyone that was considered food was killed to be eaten, game land's pony population suffered greatly from this. The police were alone in their fight as public support of them drastically decreased following the death of Amy Rose. The military was scattered and falling apart to the hands of imperial stormtroopers. Major military bases such as G.U.N and N.E.S.T, were all destroyed.

If there was a species that was suffering the most at the moment, it was the cybertronians, both Autobots and Decepticons. They relied on Energon to run, but as their homes had run dry and energon grew scarce, their epic battles grew deadly. Even dead transformers were turning into zombies, but no one knew why. In a last ditch effort to save game land, Decepticon Leader Megatron was leading a desperate mission aboard his flagship, the Nemesis, towards Gamer Island, home of Game land's core cpu. Onboard his ship was half of his remaining army, willing to serve their master to the end. Game Land would be saved said Megatron, even if he and the cons would be the only ones to inhabit it

(Nemesis bridge, Day 7, midnight)

"Lord Megatron, as your physician i highly advise against this. Dark Energons healing properties are great i must say, but think of the side effects it could have on this world" said Decepticon Knock Out

"Silence Knock Out, i know what i'm doing. We are going to stick a huge slab of dark energon into the games core, the core will become one with me, i can control it, i can save everyone in my army. And if those pathetic organic beings want to live, they'll have to bow to me, Megatron"

"Lord Megatron, we should reach gamer island within a few minutes" said a vehicon trooper

"Soundwave, scan the island for the entrance" said Megatron

Soundwave nodded and started typing onto a console

As the ship approached gamer island, an alarm sounded in an underground bunker deep in the islands forests, awakening a sleeping giant

"Omega, Activated. Power, optimal. Mission: Destroy Megatron"

The giant transformed into a spaceship and blasted out of the ground towards the Nemesis

"Lord Megatron, we have an enemy ship approaching" said Breakdown

"Another separatist cruiser falling from space?" asked Megatron

"No, this one's coming right at us" said Breakdown

"Fire all weapons at that thing" shouted Megatron

All the guns on the Nemesis fired at the giant. It Transformed and landed on the ship

"Identity, Omega Supreme, enemy status, terminated. Weapons engaging"

Omega fired his gun turrets and began beating on the Nemesis' hull, attempting to knock the ship out of the sky. Vehicon troopers opened fire at the giant, but were easily overwhelmed. Megatron flew out of the Nemesis from a ground bridge, and flew towards the giant with a slab of Dark Energon. He took out a few of the turrets firing at him and slammed the dark energon in his chest, causing it to glow purple

"Damage, systems corrupted, engaging counter virus" said Omega

Megatron slammed more dark energon into Omega supremes chest. The giant tumbled and fell off the ship and towards gamer island. Megatron and a few decepticons watched as it weakly retreated back to it's bunker near the entrance of the core

"Damage, critical, must repair systems" said Omega Supreme

Megatron rushed towards the giant and pointed a gun to his head

"I know you are the key to the core Omega, you will open the door, and i will let you live to repair yourself" said Megatron

Omega reluctantly agreed and opened the door to game lands core cpu. Megatron left Omega supreme in his bunker to repair himself, he knew he couldn't fully repair which is why he let him live, to die a slow death. Megatron, Knock out and Breakdown, and a couple vehicon troopers entered the core of the game. Knock out and Breakdown began an analysis of the core

"The core's all glitched up" said Breakdown

"Full of viruses, didn't know cpu chips could get them. That explains why the game is crashing" said Knock Out

"It can be fixed but it would take a while" said Breakdown

"I am not here to fix the game your way, i'm doing this my way" said Megatron

He slammed a huge Dark Energon crystal into the game's cpu chip, the dark energon started infecting the core, turning it purple

"Yes, symbiosis, i can feel the game merging with the dark energon in my spark as if we were one" said Megatron happily

"Lord Megatron, we must return to the ship, there's something wrong" said a vehicon

"Soundwave, open a ground bridge" said Megatron in his comm link

A ground bridge opened and the group rushed onto the nemesis, it was under attack by an imperial star destroyer

"Fire all cannons, i want that star destroyer destroyed" shouted Megatron

Both ships fired lasers at each other, heavily damaging each other. Both ships started crashing down onto gamer island

"Brace for impact" shouted Knock out

"We're gonna die" shouted Breakdown

Both ships crashed hard onto the island, killing most of their crews, Megatron and a few decepticons were knocked out from the crash. The remaining troops on both ships exited out of their ships and began shooting at each other. Meanwhile up in the sky, an F-16 fighting falcon was watching them from above. This was Starscream, well one of them. He watched as his former crewmates slaughtered each other in the battle below. He laughed to himself

"No way Lord Megatron will survive that. And there's no way he or any of those fools will know i called those imperials and got them shot down. Now that they're out of the way, i can destroy in peace. Farewell Lord Megatron, MAY YOU RUST IN PEACE! Hahahahahahaha"

Starscream flew away and towards the main land

 **Not my best chapter, forgive me if it's a little rushed, but it's all i could think up**


	5. Losing hope

(The next afternoon, 4 pm, Game land central hospital)

Hospitals could no longer be considered safe for anyone at this point, as more people got infected and turned into zombies, police and remaining military were called to do exterminations of possible infected. The public was still unaware of the zombies despite what the police said, still choosing not to believe them after the shooting of Amy Rose. Some knew but chose not to believe until they saw them. At Game Land central hospital, Officer Judy Hopps, Dick Tracy, Judy's former police chief, Chief Bogo, and 3 G.U.N soldiers were preparing to cleanse a room of infected patients and doctors. The police and soldiers all wore gas masks and had their guns pointed towards the victims

"Everyone against the wall" shouted a G.U.N soldier

"I'm sorry things had to come to this. We have no choice, officer Hopps, you may fire when ready" said Chief Bogo

Judy raised her machine gun at the scared doctors and patients, but couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger

"Go on, we don't have all day" said one of the soldiers

"I can't do it" said Judy

"Fine i'll do it myself" said Bogo

He fired his machine gun at the doctors and patients, killing them all. One of the soldiers fired his pistol at their heads to keep them dead. Suddenly one of the soldiers screamed and fired into the air, wounding Bogo, he was being eaten by a zombie that got into the room. The soldiers ran out of the room along with Tracy

"Get out of here Hopps" shouted Bogo

"I won't-

"I won't make it, get out of here now" shouted Bogo

Hopps obeyed and hopped out of the room just as Bogo pulled the trigger on himself. She heard gunshots in the hallway and moved cautiously. She ran into an infected G.U.N soldier, his blood covered hand smeared the shield on her helmet

"Please, kill me, kill me" begged the soldier to Hopps

"I won't kill you, we can save you" said Judy

"It's too late for me, i won't last a day" said the soldier

Judy left the man alone and made her way downstairs. The lights were flickering in the building, power outages were becoming a little frequent, at least once a day. Judy made her way into the lobby and could see Tracy running across the parking lot with a G.U.N soldier towards a barricade of other police cars, a few infected patients now zombies stumbled towards them

"Stop or we will shoot" shouted someone outside

Judy ran outside and across the parking lot as a swat team opened fire on the zombies, killing them all. Judy was detained and checked for bite marks

"You're clear, get out of here bunny" said a paramedic

Judy got in a police car with Tracy and removed her blood covered helmet

"You ok Hopps?" asked Tracy

"Yeah, i'm fine" said Judy

"You don't look fine" said Tracy

(police station)

Judy walked over to her desk, since things were getting worse the police decided to live together in the station for protection since they were greater in numbers. Nails walked past her

"Hello Judy, you ok?" asked Nails

Judy didn't answer, she was obviously upset. Nails went to find her partner Nick to comfort her. Judy put her head in her paws and cried into her desk. Nick walked up to her

"Carrots? What's wrong?" asked Nick worried for her

"It's just, everything that's going on, it's too much. We're supposed to protect the public, but we're turning into killers" said Judy

"We have to handle the infec-

"Bogo killed an entire room of doctors today, they were perfectly healthy. And now he's dead, a soldier shot him by accident and he's probably eaten by now" said Judy sadly

Nick hugged Judy who cried into his uniform, Nick patted her on the back

"There there carrots, let it out" said Nick

Judy cried harder and hugged Nick.

"It's going to be ok Judy, we have to be strong, we are going to live, we are going to survive, we will get through this, we just need to keep our cool together" said Nick

"We aren't going to be alright, we're running out of food, water, power's going out, we're going to die" said Judy sadly

"No we're not, you have to be strong Judy, as long as this problem is going on i won't leave your side" said Nick reassuringly

Judy wiped her tears with her paw

"I promise Judy, we're going to get through this" said Nick


	6. The Riot

(Day 9)

It was day 9, the last day game land would be left alive, but no one knew that yet. The situation was at it's worse as riots grew bigger for any supplies that could be gathered. Any citizen that could attempted to get to space in order to escape the violence. Meanwhile at the game land police station, the police were gearing up for a mission, officer judy was asleep at her desk until her partner woke her up

"What's going on?" asked Judy

"Riot in progress, we're all that's left of the main force to keep it under control" said Nick

The 2 quickly got into armor and rushed to their car

"Our orders, hold back the riot as long as possible, no way can we stop it" said Nick

Nick and the other officers left in the building drove down to main street. The city was quiet, deserted, ruined, occasionally people would look out from buildings, scared for their lives. Judy saw 3 kids, all different ages.

"Nick stop the car" said Judy "I got to tell those kids to get inside"

"I can't stop this is a convoy, just yell out the window" said Nick

Judy yelled to the kids that they needed to get inside because it was dangerous out. Nick looked at the kids.

"I know those 3, they're from sugar rush" said Nick

"Now's not the time for that Nick" said Judy as she readied a machine gun

"You're right, we'll be approaching Main street any minute now" said Nick

Nick turned the car and was ambushed by a giant purple robot

"Decepticon Leaper, Judy-

The leaper was destroyed by optimus prime

"Keep moving Autobots, we need to stop the decepticons" said Optimus to other autobots

Nick stopped the car and he and Judy grabbed their shields, batons, and weapons, and joined a line of other cops and got ready to attack. The riot was horrible, buildings burned, people beating others to death, looting, nothing but bad things. A big strong black man was beating a G.U.N soldier to death against a burning car and looked at the cops

"This event is now considered unlawful, return to your homes now or you will suffer the consequences" shouted Tracy through a megaphone

"Fuck you copper" shouted the black man.

The crowd continued to attack and destroy

"Masks on" said Tracy

All the cops put on their gas masks and gas was fired into the crowd, angering them. A fire truck sprayed water at the crowd to get them to disperse with little results

"Attack" shouted tracy

gunshots were fired into the crowd as the cops started their attack. Punches were thrown and attacks blocked with shields. Autobots and decepticons joined in the fight, lasers and bullets fired everywhere, destroying everything in their path. Judy could barely see through the gas, hard to tell friend from foe given her size, but heard lots of shouting

"Eat lead coppers"

"Combine into bruticus"

"Constructicons, attack"

Judy fired her machine gun into the crowd, she had no choice, these people had broken the law, this is what they chose, she had no choice but to put them down. She was punched in the face by the big black man from earlier. He knocked her into a building

"You don't deserve to live"

"I live to protect and serve the public" said Judy angrily as she kicked him in the face

"You failed. You should've never killed that little girl"

"We had no choice she was-

The man grabbed her and ripped her mask off, she coughed violently. She was then beaten hard by the man, until Nick shot him in the head and gave her her mask

"Stick together, we need to retreat, infected are starting to attack" said Nick

Screams were heard along with growling.

"Run Judy, back to the car" shouted Nick

Judy lost nick in the crowd, it was getting harder to see from smoke from buildings. She was small and could be trampled easily. Before long she was tackled by a zombie, who attempted to bite her neck but had trouble getting through her armor. Judy held it back but couldn't reach her pistol to shoot it without letting the creature go. Nick shot it in the head and saved her

"You owe me for that, come on" said Nick as he picked her up

The 2 saw Nails being devoured by a zombie near their car, he screamed in pain as it ate through his neck. Judy shot it in the head and went to her new friend

"Nails"

"Judy, Nick, it's too late for me, get out of here, leave me" said Nails weakly

"We're not leaving you, we've got to save you" said Judy

"It's too late" said Nails

With one of his extra arms and against Judy's objections, Nails shot himself in the head. A bottle was thrown at their car lighting it on fire and burning Nails body with it.

"We need to leave, run Judy" shouted Nick

"Where to?" asked Judy

"Anywhere but here" shouted Nick

The 2 ran from the riot and down the road where they came from. They saw a decepticon jet shoot at the support beams to a water tower, home to 3 of game lands wackiest citizens. The tower crashed to the ground

"We need to check for survivors, just in case" said Judy

"You lead, i'll cover you" said Nick


	7. separate ways

(Inside the water tower)

Nick and Judy slowly walked inside the water tower, and it was a mess. There were a few dead stormtroopers, and the warners were nowhere to be found

"Nothing we can do, these troopers are dead" said Nick

Judy exited the tower with nick following her. When they left, a little boy, one that the 2 saw earlier on the way to the riot, awoke in the rubble. He turned towards his sister, who got hit in the head with a microwave

"Sis? Molly?"

(Outside the tower)

Nick and Judy walked away from the tower, Judy was starving, she hadn't eaten in 2 days. They had to find food. The 2 went into a bakery called 'Pinkie's sweets' and scoured the kitchen for any food. Nick turned on some lights to see

"At least the powers still on" said Nick

The lights turned off, he had spoke too soon

"I don't think the power's coming back Nick" said Judy as she searched some cabinets

"We need to get out of here" said Nick

"Where are we supposed to go? We have nowhere to run" said Judy

"I hear there's evacuations to the space colonies up in space. There's one later today, me, nails, tracy, we all decided that's our safest bet" said Nick

"Space colonies?"

"Space colony ARK is directly over us as we speak, if we can get there, we can get out of this mess forever" said Nick

"That's a great idea Nick" said Judy

The 2 heard shouting outside and stayed hidden behind a window but were able to sneak a peek at a gang member shooting some Gun and Nest soldiers

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you all. That's what you get for trying to wipe my gang out"

Judy raised her pistol and shot the man in the head to avenge those soldiers deaths. She looked at the bodies

"No time to grieve, we need to go. We need transportation. And i think i found us some" said Nick

"Really? What? Oh no Nick, do you even know how to drive that thing?" asked Judy

Nick was walking towards a GUN truck parked in an abandoned parking lot behind the bakery, the truck was big, and it still had its trailer attached, which was a good thing, why, well Judy didn't know but Nick knew there was something inside it that could come in handy later if needed. The 2 got in the cab and Nick hotwired the truck

"How about we listen to some tunes?" asked Nick

He turned on the radio and a sad song played

 _'Nature, Nurture heaven and home. Sum of all, and by them, driven. To conquer every mountain shown. But i've never crossed the river. Braved the forests, braved the stone, braved the icy winds and fire. Braved and beat them on my own, Yet i'm helpless by the river.'_

Nick could see the song was making Judy feel sad, and it honestly was bringing him down too. He played a cd that was in the trucks cd player and played something different

"That song was starting to get depressing" said Nick

 _'Follow me, set me free, trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through, prove it to you, follow me'_

"Much better" said Nick

Judy drove the truck away from the lot and away from the main city

(With Dick Tracy)

Dick Tracy had managed to escape the riot as it got worse. He was out of breath, tired, just wanted peace in the city, but that wasn't going to happen. He hid in an abandoned office and discarded his riot gear and got back in his signature uniform. He didn't know if there was anyone left, for all he knew he was the last cop alive in the city. He remembered his plan to escape to Space colony ARK and decided he had to get there no matter the cost. But just as he left the building he noticed something, it was a little boy, and he was being threatened by his nemesis, pony citizen rainbow dash, notorious lawbreaker in the city. He took out a pistol

"Freeze Rainbow" shouted Tracy

The little boy and Rainbow looked at him

"Stay out of this Tracy"

"Leave the kid alone, he didn't do anything to you. You're delusional, I can help you. I know we've had our differences but i can help you through this" said Tracy

He loaded his gun

"Don't make me do this" said Tracy

"I'm going to kill this kid and avenge my-

Tracy pulled the trigger and shot her 6 times, killing her

"I'm sorry it had to come to this" said Tracy

"Thank you" said the boy

"You're welcome" said Tracy

a familiar face ran up to them

"Luke, what're you doing here? Doesn't matter it's great to see you" said Tracy

After a little bit of talking, they agreed to head back to the police station. Tracy's plans had to be put on hold for now

 **Songs used in order**

 **Humbling river: Puscifer, Transformers Fall of Cybertron**

 **City escape: Crush 40, Sonic adventure 2**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, please review**


End file.
